


You Look a Little Tense

by cajynn



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Eli's neck has been killing him. Thrawn helps rub out the kinks





	You Look a Little Tense

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Blue, who is the one who introduced me to this ship <3

Eli sat across from Thrawn, working while Thrawn read. He stretched his neck, trying to massage out some of the kinks. Thrawn looked up from his book. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. “You’ve been doing that throughout the evening.”

“Yeah it’s fine, just a little stiff.” Eli was sure it was because of how hunched over he’s been. He wanted nothing more than to lay down and rest, but he had to get through this report. 

“You’ve been working for a while,” Thrawn said while getting out of his chair. “You should take a quick break before you continue.” 

Eli wasn’t expecting Thrawn to stand behind him and place his hands on the back of his neck. He moaned reflexively when Thrawn started massaging out the kinks. 

“Oh wow, that’s a relief,” Eli sighed gratefully. 

“It wouldn’t do you any good to continue working while distracted by the pain.”

If Eli didn’t know any better, he’d think that what Thrawn was doing was purely clinical. Something meant to relieve his pain so he can get back to work and be more efficient. But Eli knew Thrawn, he knew the subtleties of his tone and facial expressions. He could hear the mischief in his voice and picture the small smile on his face. 

“You’re so tense,” Thrawn commented while kneading a little bit harder. 

Eli moaned in response. The massage felt impossibly good and he’d be lying if he said Thrawn’s voice wasn’t also having an effect on him. Thrawn started rubbing his shoulders and Eli melted under the touch. He let Thrawn rub out all the tension, letting out small sighs and whimpers. 

Eli startled a little when Thrawn leaned down to whisper into his ear. “You seem much more relaxed now.” Eli shivered. “Pliant.” Thrawn pressed one hand gently on Eli’s throat and the other slid down his body to grab his cock. He was already hard. 

“Thrawn,” Eli gasped, bucking up into the touch. 

For all of Thrawn’s impeccable self control, he was insatiable. It surprised Eli at first. When they had first confessed their feelings for each other, they had been walking down a corridor. Without thinking, Eli let a comment slip. Thrawn had stopped in his tracks and actually looked surprised. Eli went to apologize, to take it back and pretend it never happened, but Thrawn pulled him into a nearby supply closet and kissed him until they were both breathless. 

Now, Thrawn nipped at Eli’s ear and rubbed him through the fabric of his pants. 

“Touch me, please. _Thrawn_ ,” Eli moaned, his accent getting more pronounced as he lost himself to the sensations. He stopped being embarrassed by it long ago when he realized the effect it had on Thrawn. 

Thrawn squeezed lightly at his throat and slipped his hands past Eli’s pants. He took out his cock and stroked it just the way Eli liked. Every few strokes he would tease the head, just long enough to have Eli shivering under his touch, but not enough to overstimulate him. Eli put his hand on Thrawn’s, forcing him to squeeze harder at his throat. Thrawn growled in his ear and moved to suck at the nape of his neck. 

“Fuck. Thrawn, I’m-” Eli came with breathy moan. 

Thrawn moaned at the sight, working Eli through his orgasm. Thrawn nuzzled at his neck and placed wet, opened mouth kisses. He chanted Eli’s name in between kisses, breathy and pleading. 

Eli tucked himself back in and stood. He turned to face Thrawn and moved the chair out of the way before dropping to his knees and undoing his pants. Eli took out Thrawn’s cock and kissed his way along the shaft. Thrawn gripped Eli’s hair and tugged, already getting impatient. 

He looked up and smirked. Eli loved being able to wreck the normally calm and collected Chiss with a few small touches. He loved that he was the only one who got to see him like this. 

Eli teased Thrawn for a while longer, rubbing his hands along his muscular thighs while he continued to mouth along his now twitching cock. 

“Please, Eli.” It was almost imperceptible, but Thrawn was actually trembling with need. 

Eli couldn’t deny him any longer. He took him into his mouth, moving his tongue just the way Thrawn liked. It didn’t take long for him to come undone. He came down Eli’s throat with a gasp. 

Thrawn cupped Eli’s face and he leaned into the touch. “You’re quite good at that.”

Eli just hummed in response. 

“I suppose you should get back to your work.”

Eli stood up and kissed him. “It can wait until tomorrow.”


End file.
